


An Unconventional Career

by plisetskees



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskees/pseuds/plisetskees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tragedy befalls two hunters, and brings things deeply buried to the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unconventional Career

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift exchange for a good friend of mine! It's a Supernatural AU, but much more Hetalia than Supernatural. You can get by without being a fan.

"We have a case, in Maine." Abel dropped a highlighted newspaper in Matt's lap. "If we leave now we can have the bones salted and burned by dawn."

"Abel... We've already killed 2 demons this week. We need to take a break." Matt looked up at Abel with concern in his eyes.

"No. We need to keep moving. We're going to kill every goddamn monster we come across." Abel's brow was furrowed and he glared at the newspaper in Matt's hands.

"We can gank this ghost after letting ourselves heal for a couple days. I got cut pretty deep on the last hunt. And I know you sprained your wrist really badly." Matt countered, but Abel just shook his head.

"We need to hunt." Abel clenched his jaw and wouldn't meet Matt's eyes.

There was a moment of silence before Matt spoke up. "Laura wouldn't want this and you know it, Abel."

"Don't talk about her. You have no right to." Abel's fists clenched as well. 

"She was part of my team too, Abel. She might have been your sister, but she was my friend. You won't bring her back by hurting yourself." Matt wanted to talk some sense into Abel but he wasn't sure he could. 

"Shut up!" Abel shouted. Matt visibly recoiled before looking up at Abel. He had tears in his eyes, and it looked like every muscle in his body was tense.

Matt let another moment of silence pass, hoping the few seconds would let Abel come to his senses. "We used to have four people in our team. You aren't the only one here who's lost a sibling to a demon." Abel stayed silent, and kept staring at the newspaper. He wouldn't look Matt in the eye, even though Matt was now looking at him. "When Alfred died I didn't do this. She's been gone for 2 months now... it's time to stop this."

Abel shook his head. "No. No, I... have to. I have to kill every evil son of a bitch out there. So Laura wouldn't have died in vain." His voice was considerably softer now, and wavered slightly. Matt could hear the tears in his voice.

"You don't. Laura wouldn't care about that and you know it. She would want you safe." Matt said. 

"She died trying to keep me safe. I let the seal on the devil's trap break... it ripped out her fucking heart when she tried to get it off me." Abel admitted, lowering his head even more. Matt's mouth dropped. He didn't know that's what happened.

"Abel... I'm sorry." Matt didn't know what else to say. He dropped his own gaze to the floor and didn't look up until he realized that Abel was sobbing softly. Matt didn't realize he was crying either.

It was an unconscious action when Matt grabbed Abel's hand and pulled him to sit on the couch beside him. He didn't know what he was doing when he stroked Abel's hand with his thumb and let his head fall to Abel's shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Abel. Don't blame yourself for this." Matt whispered into Abel's collar. Abel shook with a sob then put his forehead on Matt's head.

"It is," Abel whispered back.

"I blamed myself for Alfred for so long, and I won't let you do the same. It's just the two of us now and I love you too much to let your anger over Laura get you killed." Matt didn't realize what he had said until it was too late to take it back. He pulled his head away from Abel's shoulder and shook his head. He had felt that way for a while, but he didn't want to tell Abel. Especially not at a time like that. "No, no, I didn't mean it like that." 

Abel looked Matt in the eyes for the first time that night, and even though he wouldn't have wanted anything more 30 seconds ago, Abel's gaze now made him feel scared. He didn't know what the older hunter was going to do next.

A lot of possibilities ran through Matt's mind, and not a single one of them included Abel leaning forward and pressing his lips to Matt's.

The kiss started out soft. Matt was too shocked to do anything for a few seconds. He was completely unresponsive, which seemed to worry Abel. But once Matt realized that Abel was kissing him, fulfilling the fantasy that Matt had been having for months, Matt fisted a hand in Abel's hair and kissed back in fervor.

With a touch of Matt's tongue to his lips, Abel opened his mouth and allowed the younger hunter entry. It was almost surreal to Matt, actually touching Abel the way he had been wanting to for so long. 

Not long after starting the kiss, Abel broke away to start kissing at Matt's neck. Matt put a hand on Abel's shoulder. "Mmm. Abel. Shouldn't do this. Not right now, you aren't thinking-" Matt tried to get out, but Abel silenced him.

"Should do this. I've been wanting to for a while. I'm thinking just fine." Abel's words ghosted over Matt's neck, sending a chill down his spine. That was all Matt needed to be convinced. 

The two started shedding layers. Their jackets fell to the floor, and not long after came their flannels. Matt was so caught up in the action, he wasn't even sure who was taking off whose clothes. Matt's t-shirt came off, and Abel's followed seconds afterwards. 

Everything stopped for a split second so the couple could admire each other's body. This was far from the first time Matt had seen Abel so exposed, but it was certainly the most intimate situation they had ever been in. There was a quite noticeable difference between patching up a buddy after a bad hunt and seeing him with lust blown eyes, chest heaving, covered in a thin sheen of sweat and love bites.

After they had gotten their eyefuls, the two hunters were back at each other's throats, literally. Matt nipped at Abel while Abel licked and sucked at Matt's shoulder. Taking advantage of their newfound exposure, Matt felt across Abel's chest, exploring every inch that was available to him. He ran his hands across the scars that were almost like mountains on Abel's chest, he felt the deep valleys of his muscles. He teased a hand over one of Abel's nipples, which made Abel suck in a deep breath.

It wasn't surprising when their pants landed on the floor beside their shirts. Now that they were free of most of their clothes, they fell back onto the sofa, causing books stacked precariously on it to fall. They weren't to worried about that, though, and they shed their boxers without even breaking their kiss.

Matt had had sex with guys before. With his lifestyle, he had bigger things to worry about than internalized homophobia. However, being underneath Abel made Matt feel like a virgin again. He ran his hands over Abel's bare chest, and sucked in a shaky breath.

"This your first time?" Abel asked, and Matt shook his head. "Mmm. 'S mine." Abel murmured in response, and it caught Matt off guard. Abel was conventionally attractive, how could he be a virgin? But then Matt remembered, Abel was only 20. He had been hunting his whole life, and that had always been the most important thing to him.

Lost in his thoughts, Matt didn't notice Abel slicking his fingers with saliva and moving to work himself open. A soft moan from Abel broke Matt away from his thoughts, and brought him back to the real world. "You can top if you want," Matt said softly, but Abel shook his head.

"Want you in me. Need you in me." Abel panted, and Matt nodded. While Abel prepared himself, Matt searched around their messy safehouse for some sort of lube. He found a tube of it in the bathroom that had probably been in there since Alfred had been alive, but he didn't care. He grabbed it and made his way back to where Abel was.

Matt slicked himself up, and wasted no time. He teased Abel's hole for a second before thrusting in. Now wasn't the time for that. Abel wanted to be fucked, and Matt wanted to fuck him, not to mention the underlying anger both of them still felt from the earlier fight.

Though he didn't want to hurt Abel, Matt didn't give him very much time to adjust before he started to move. Everything that was happening was just too much, and Matt needed immediate gratification. He started slowly, but sped up, despite the slightly pained noises Abel made.

It didn't take very long for the noises of pain to turn to soft moans. Abel found his bearings, and started to thrust back against Matt. Matt fucked back in earnest, eliciting a deep guttural moan from Abel. 

Topping with a man wasn't something Matt was very used to. However, he tried to make it as pleasurable as possible for the both of them. He reached around their hips and gripped Abel's erection with an expert hand, and started to pump him. He stroked delicately at first, taking time to play with the head and Abel's balls. As the tension in Matt's stomach tightened, however, any sense of poise went out the window. Matt started to stroke Abel roughly and sloppily. There was hardly any such thing as a dignified handjob, after all.

Matt was coming apart at the seams as he fucked into Abel. "Mmm. Not gonna last long. Gonna cum," he panted, not wanting to catch Abel by surprise. 

"Same here. Fuck me harder," Abel replied. There was a sense of urgency to his voice. 

Matt didn't need to be told twice. He thrust wildly into Abel, not caring about the rhythm he had developed. He stroked Abel's cock haphazardly, and, before he knew it, Abel was coming. He striped his chest in cum, and clenched around Matt.

That caused Matt to follow not long afterwards, pulling out and coming onto Abel's exposed thigh. 

Once the waves of pleasure subsided, Matt fell on top of Abel, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I've wanted this for a while," Matt said softly, and Abel nodded.

"I have as well." Abel responded, and then sighed. "We should sleep soon though. Maine's quite a ways away." 

Matt wanted to scream.


End file.
